


Two hawks on a wire

by jupiino



Series: Fantasy AU [1]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Fantasy, Angst, Barney is 18, Clint is 7, Clints fuckled up wing, Crying, Deaf Character, Gen, I finished this in the middle of the night, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Clint Barton, Kid Fic, Save Me, and fluff I think, barney is protective, harold fucked up clints wing, he can't fly, poor baby, u can pry this sibling relationship out of my cold dead hands, wing fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:16:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiino/pseuds/jupiino
Summary: "Just you wait kiddo….me and you...we’re gonna take this city by storm.”-A short fic from my modern fantasy au





	Two hawks on a wire

“I’m telling you Edith he’s useless!”

“Don’t you _DARE_ talk about my son that way, Harold!”

“It’s true!” Their father took another sip of the liquor in his hand. “He’s basically deaf and he has a fucked up wing!” 

“That’s your fault, Harold! You just can’t keep your hands to yourself!”

“ He’s supposed to be a bird of prey, Edith! Birds of prey can’t be useful when they can’t fly and they damn sure can’t do anything when they basically can’t hear!”

Barney had heard enough. He slammed the door shut, the yelling now muffled by the thick wood. Barney tried to calm his quickly ruffling feathers until he heard soft sobbing. He turned around to see his little brother wrapped tight in a feathery cocoon --one of his wings noticeably ajar-- and crying. The small, brown cocoon shook and hiccuped. It broke Barney’s heart. 

“Hey, Clint, buddy it’s okay…” Barney said softly as he walked over to his little brother. The small cocoon shifted and the wings opened a bit. Two big and teary blue eyes looked back at him and Barney gave a small smile. The wings slowly revealed the small blonde looking wide eyed at his brother. He knew even with his disability he could still hear their parents screaming. Hell, he wouldn't be surprised if the neighbors could hear them.

He kneeled down to eye level with the smaller boy. He opened his arms and smiled a little wider and gave a vague “C’mon bring it in kiddo” gesture. Clint leaped into his arms. Clint’s wings were pulled tight against his back and his face was nuzzled into his shoulder as quickly as he made contact. 

Barney’s arms and wings wrapped around the smaller boy protectively. He laid his chin on his brother's head and gave a small him a small kiss on the head. His feathers ruffled as he felt Clint start shaking again and felt the slowly forming wet spot on shoulder. Barney slowly rubbed his back and gently rocked back and forth on his heels. Soon there was small, soft hiccups from Clint. 

“Shh...Clint it's gonna be okay…” He whispered softly and stroked his hair.

“B-but…” He hiccuped. “Mom and Dad are fighting because of me…”

“Shhh...they're fighting because dad is being stupid and getting drunk. I promise you it's gonna be okay.” He whispered again.

He felt Clint nod and soon he stopped crying. Good, this was a start. Barney was done with this bullshit. The constant fighting, the beatings, the smell of smoke and liquor. Barney had his fair share of scars from their father including the cut behind his ear from a broken beer bottle but the man seemed to take most of his anger out of clint and Barney couldn't stand it anymore. 

This was no environment for his brother to grow up. He had just graduated, he had a stable job, there was a cheap apartment for sale on the other side of town. They could do this. Holding the small seven year old close to his body he got up. He grabbed the softest blanket he could off his bed and wrapped it around Clint. They were leaving. Now. He walked over to his closed and grabbed his old school messenger bag. He threw in some of his clothes, his wallet and a pillow before walking to the door. He knew his parents were yelling loud enough Clint would be able to hear it and Clint was already shaken up enough.

“Clint, buddy can you cover your ears for me?” He asked gently. Clint looked up at him and pressed his hands against his already damaged ears. 

Barney smiled and opened the door. He tried to tune out the loud arguing as he made his way to Clint's room. He threw some of Clint's clothes and a small stuffed animal into his bag. He zipped it up quickly and threw it over his body. They were leaving.

 _ **“CLINTON FRANCIS BARTON YOU GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!!”**_ Their father screamed from downstairs. They'd have to pry Clint out of Barney’s cold dead hands if they wanted him now. 

Barney walked calmly down the steps, pressing Clint's face into his shoulder. He ignored his father as he walked to the door. He felt Clint nuzzle him gently.

“Where the fuck do you think you're going Charles?!” His father yelled as he reached for the knob to the front door. His words were slurring and Barney could smell the liquor from his position.

“Far away from your scraggly ass!” Barney said whipping around, Clint still clutched tightly to his chest. 

“Oh really?!”

“Yeah fucking really!”

“You ungrateful little shit! You think you can just leave li-”

“Ungrateful?! Ungrateful for what?! The drunk beatings?! And boy do I think I can leave with Clint! One word to the officers is all it takes and you're fucked.”

“You're going to regret that!”

“Ha! Bitch no I won't!”

Barney could tell his father was fuming and frankly he was too. He was ready to punch the man in the face, break his nose, do...something! He couldn't though. He didn't want Clint to get caught in the crossfire. Instead, he walked out the door, his father's shouts getting farther and farther away and he took off to fly across New York. He was headed towards Brooklyn.

He tapped Clint's shoulder to signal was okay to uncover his ears only to find the small boy had fallen asleep. Barney smiled and held him a little tighter to make sure he didn't fall.

“Just you wait kiddo….me and you...we’re gonna take this city by storm.” Barney said and Clint snuggled closer.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr @lavenderarchery
> 
> Follow my ask blog this is from @notjustsmokeandmirrors


End file.
